Kamek's Potion Collection/Transcript
Here's the transcript of the Season 2 premiere/41st episode of Mario Party Toons, which aired on May 2, 2018. Transcript The episode starts with Mario, Luigi and Rosie walking across a stone path, excited to visit Kamek for the first time. Mario:(To Luigi and Rosie) "Isn't this exciting, guys? Our first time visiting Kamek!" Luigi and Rosie:(In unison) "Yeah! Yeah! It's so exciting!" Mario:(To Luigi and Rosie) "You know, I can't believe that you guys talked me into visiting Kamek too!" Luigi:(To Mario) "Yes! I can hardly believe this also! But, there's one little, tiny thing Rosie and I forgot to tell you!" Mario:(To Rosie and Luigi) "Well, what's that, guys?" Luigi:(To Mario) "Well, Mario, We're already at Kamek's mansion!" Mario:(To Luigi) "What? How?" Mario, Luigi and Rosie look in front of themselves and see Kamek's mansion. Mario:(Understanding) "Oh! We're already here!" Mario knocks on the door and Kamek comes out. Kamek:(To Mario, Luigi and Rosie) "Hey, guys! Glad you could make it! Please, come on in!" Mario, Luigi and Rosie follow Kamek as he shows them around his mansion. Kamek:(Showing Mario, Luigi and Rosie his potion collection) "And this is my potion collection! All of my potions are stored here, including my favorite ones!" Mario, Luigi and Rosie:(In unison) "Woah!" Kamek:(To Mario, Luigi and Rosie) "I know, right?" *Laughs happily* "Thing is, I don't have anyone to try out my potions! So, can any of you guys try out my potions?" Mario:(To Kamek) "I'll do it, Kamek!" Kamek:(Happily) "Great!" Luigi:(To Mario and Kamek) "Alright! Rosie and I will be in the backyard if you need anything!" Rosie:(Nodding) "Uh huh!" Mario and Kamek:(In unison) "OK!" With that, Rosie and Luigi go to Kamek's backyard. Kamek:(To Mario) "So, Mario, which potion do you wanna try out first?" Mario:(To Kamek) "The potion in the bottle that's shaped like a soccer ball!" Kamek walks over to the potion Mario points at, picks it up and turns to Mario. Kamek:(To Mario) "This is the sporty potion! It gives you the ability to feel sporty! One drink and you'll get sporty in seconds!" Kamek tosses the sporty potion to Mario and he drinks the potion. Mario suddenly feels sporty. Mario:(Sporty) "Woah! Nice!" Kamek:(To Mario) "I know! The sporty potion is awesome! So, now that you're sporty, wanna play tug-of-war?" Mario:(To Kamek, sporty still) "Oh, heck yes!" Kamek:(To Mario) "Then, it's game on, plumber! You're going down!" Kamek whirls his wand and a rope lands on the ground. He then grabs the left end while Mario grabs the right end. Kamek:(To Mario) "Ready to lose, plumber?" Mario:(To Kamek, sporty still) "Bring it on, Kamek!" Mario and Kamek then play tug-of-war. Kamek tries to win but Mario overpowers him and wins instead. Afterward, the sporty effect wears off. Mario:(Happily) "I win!" Kamek:(Grunting) "Dang it! I almost had it!" Mario:(To Kamek) "That was awesome!" Kamek:(To Mario) "Yeah! Now, which potion do you wanna try next?" Mario:(To Kamek) "The potion in the bottle that's shaped like a feather!" Kamek walks over to the potion Mario points at, picks it up and faces Mario. Kamek:(To Mario) "This is one of my personal favorite potions! This is the tickle potion! It has a very tickly effect! One drink and you'll feel something tickling you!" Mario:(To Kamek) "Kamek, can you give me a demonstration? I don't know how the tickle potion works!" Kamek:(Happily) "Sure thing, plumber!" Kamek drinks the potion and a bunch of feathers surround him. Mario:(To Kamek) "Kamek, a bunch of feathers are surrounding you!" Kamek:(To Mario) "I know, I know! Now, snap your fingers and the feathers will work their magic!" Mario:(Happily) "OK! If you say so, Kamek!" Mario snaps his fingers and the feathers start tickling Kamek. Kamek:(Fearfully) "Eep!" *Groans for a few seconds and laughs maniacally* Mario:(To Kamek) "Oh! So that's how the tickle potion works! Thanks, Kamek!" Kamek:(To Mario, laughing still) "Yohohohohohohohohohou're vehehehehehery wehehehehehelcome, Mario!" *Laughs manically* "Now, tickle my back and behind my knees!" Mario:(To Kamek) "Why?" Kamek:(To Mario, laughing hard) "Because they're the only spots that the feathers don't tickle!" Mario:(Happily) "OK!" Mario walks behind Kamek and tickles his back and knee behinds. Kamek:*Squeals* (To Mario, squealing) "OK, Mario, make the feathers stop tickling mehehehehehehehehehehe!" Mario:(To Kamek) "How?" Kamek:(To Mario, squealing still) "There's a bottle of Sizzle Frizzles in the fridge in the kitchen! Pour a cup and give it to me so I can drink it and the feathers will go away!" Mario:(Happily) "Alright!" Mario stops tickling Kamek's back and knee behinds and goes to the kitchen to get a cup of Sizzle Frizzles. He then returns and give the cup to Kamek, who drinks it up. After that, bubbles fizz inside Kamek's stomach and the feathers go away. Kamek:*Pants heavily* (To Mario) "Whew! Thanks, Mario! I thought I could laugh till I can laugh no more!" Mario:(To Kamek) "You're welcome, Kamek! I think I'll try the tickle potion now!" Kamek:(Happily) "OK!" Kamek refills the tickle potion and gives it to Mario. Mario drinks the potion and a bunch of feathers surround him. Kamek snaps his fingers and the feathers start tickling Mario. Mario:*Laughs uncontrollably* (To Kamek, laughing still) "Oh, Mamma Mia! I didn't know I was so ticklish!" *Squeals*